Botín
Drops offer players the chance to receive special items (such as pet eggs) when completing tasks. A player starts to receive drops when they are level 4. When a player receives a drop, they will be alerted via a notification in the top right corner of the screen or the top of the mobile app. Players can find all dropped items in the Inventory section of the toolbar, under the Market tab (direct link). Types of Drops There are three types of drops a player can receive: *Eggs *Hatching Potions *Food Eggs, Hatching Potions, and Food can also be purchased in the Market with gems Although Saddles can also be purchased in the Market to instantly raise a pet into a mount, they will never be given to a player as a drop. Quest scrolls may sometimes appear to drop, but they cannot be obtained via the drops system. They are given to players at specific points during the game, such as when the player reaches a certain level, so it may seem as if the scroll has "dropped" after task completion. Drops in Collection Quests When players participate in collection quests, they can also earn special drops, which go towards completing the quest. These quest drops cannot be bought or sold, do not produce pets or mounts, and do not appear in the player's inventory or trigger notifications. Quest drops are not restricted by the drop-cap (see below). Players who are below level 4 can still receive collection quest drops. See the quests page for more details. Uses Drops provide the main method for accumulating in-game pets and mounts. Unwanted drops can be sold back to Alexander the Merchant in exchange for gold. Drops can also be bought from Alexander the Merchant for one to five gems, depending on the item. Unwanted drops can provide a useful backup of "moveable wealth". Drops are not lost if a player dies or uses the Orb of Rebirth, so they can be used to replenish gold after death or rebirth. A handful of eggs or potions can be sold to finance an urgently needed health potion. Drop-Cap Players can only receive up to a certain number of drops per day. This limit is called the drop-cap. The default drop-cap is 5; this is increased by 1 for every 25 points of Perception a player has. A player with a PER of 100, for example, would have a daily drop-cap of 9. It is also increased by 1 for every contributor tier a player has. A player can also increase their drop-cap by subscribing. Subscribing doubles a player's drop-cap, meaning the default drop-cap for subscribers is 10. Therefore a subscriber with 100 PER and no contributor tiers would have a drop-cap of 18. Drop Type Probability The different types of drops have different probabilities, governed by a random number generator (RNG). The numbers below are simply the chances of any one drop giving a certain item; due to the random nature of drops, individual users may receive some items more or less frequently than these numbers might suggest. * 40% chance that a drop will give a random food item. * 30% chance of a random egg. * 30% chance of a hatching potion, governed by the following probabilities: ** 40% chance of a Base, Desert, or White potion. ** 30% chance of a Red, Shade, or Skeleton potion. ** 23.33% chance of a Cotton Candy Blue, Cotton Candy Pink, or Zombie potion. ** 6.67% chance of a Golden potion. See this code for exact details. Frequency Players have a random chance of receiving a drop whenever they check off Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos. They will receive at most one drop per completed task and no more than their drop-cap each day. The base chance is figured according to the value (color) of the task. *The bluest tasks start at 2% (but cap at 27%) *New yellow tasks are about 16%, *Red tasks cap at 27%. That base chance is then modified by a series of percentage multipliers to create the drop chance bonus subtotal. (In other words, take the base number, then multiply it by 1.xx, where xx is the percentage being considered. 50% multiplier: 1.5 times. 100% multiplier: 2 times; double). These are as follows: * Task difficulty: +50% for Medium, +100% for Hard * Streak bonus on Dailies: +1% for every completed day. * Perception: +1% per point. * Contributor tiers, if any: +2.5% per tier * Rebirth achievements, if any: +5% per achievement. * Streak achievements, if any: +0.5% per achievement. * Critical hit, if one comes up: Multiplier same as that for experience and gold. * Checklist items complete, if any: +50% per checklist item. The drop chance bonus subtotal is then fed into a diminishing return function. Examples: 1) A reborn (+5%) player with two contributor tiers (+5%) and 10 streak achievements (+5%) would have a drop chance subtotal of 18.5% when clicking on a new task (+16%). The total bonuses are multiplied (1.05 * 1.05 * 1.05) to the base task of 16% which results in 18.5% 2) The same player completing a Hard (+100%), dark red (+27%) task with two checklist items (+100%) would have a subtotal of 125% The total bonuses are multiplied (1.05 * 1.05 * 1.05 * 2 * 2) to the base task of 27% which results in 125% 3) A different player completing a Hard (+100%), dark red (+27%) task with two checklist items (+100%) would have a subtotal of 108% The total bonuses are multiplied (2 * 2) to the base task of 27% which results in 108% Diminishing Returns The drop chance bonus is subject to diminishing returns. This is a concept from economics that states that initial bonuses will have a high impact, whereas additional bonuses will slowly approach no increase of the total bonus. In action, any bonus that would increase the unmodified drop chance above 75% is reduced. 75% is the drop chance cap, and the increase in drop chance yielded by any particular bonus slows down as it approaches half the cap. The actual drop chance can be determined by the following formula: Actual Drop Chance = Max * (Bonus / (Bonus + Halfway)) "Bonus" is the combined effect of all of the modifiers--the % drop chance before diminishing returns. "Max", for drops, is 75%, and "Halfway" is 37.5%. To illustrate this, suppose you stack up modifiers such that you have a 250% chance to score a drop upon completing a task. So Max is 0.75, Bonus is 2.5, and Halfway is 0.375. Plugging that into the formula comes out to... 0.75 * (2.5 / ( 2.5 + ( 0.75 / 2 ))) ...or 65%, about a 2 in 3 chance. Thus, it does not take much effort to reach 37.5%, a bit better than a 1 in 3 chance, but additional factors have weaker effects beyond that. Drop chances do get better and better as PER is increased, for instance, but past 37.5%, it's no longer exactly +1% per point. fr:Butins Category:Drops Category:Pets Category:Unlockable Features Category:Inventory Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Incentives Category:Collection Quests Category:References Source Code Category:Mobile Category:Quests Category:Newbies